It is common in the manufacture of automotive vehicles and other structures to join two panels together. The panels may be joined mechanically or using a suitable bonding technique. Often a joint will include a combination. For instance, in automotive roof ditch applications two panels are commonly joined to form a lap joint, which is then spot welded along the length of the weld. The joint then needs to be sealed to protect the vehicle interior from harsh environmental conditions. In some, but not necessarily all applications, the seal may also be painted and optionally a vehicle trim strip applied thereto. Accordingly, there is a need for a sealing system that meets the above engineering design criteria.
Patents that may be of interest relative to the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,948,508 (issued Sep. 7, 1999 to Pastore et al); 5,964,979 (issued Oct. 12, 1999 to George et al); and 6,030,701 (issued Feb. 29, 2000 to Johnson et al); all three of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.